Crystal Serenade
by Ulrich362
Summary: Yugo and Yuzu... not much else to say about this one.


Crystal Serenade

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.)

"I think that's it you guys, Yuya has this duel in the bag." Serena noted. "Rune-Eyes destroyed all three of Yuzu's defense position monsters and without any cards in her hand I don't think she'll be turning this one around."

"You have a point, there aren't many options she could take at this point." Yuto agreed. "If it wasn't for Damage Banish she'd have lost the duel already."

"You guys can't count Yuzu out yet; she still has a chance to turn things around." Yugo argued. "You think she can pull it off right Rin?"

"I really don't Yugo, Yuya's in a much more powerful position." Rin admitted. "If she had a card in her hand to use then maybe but I can't think of a single card that can turn this one around."

"Wait so you guys are telling me I'm the only one who believes in Yuzu?" Yugo questioned in disbelief.

"That's pretty much the situation Yugo." Yuri nodded. "Just watch, Yuzu's going to lose on Yuya's next turn."

"Just watch, she'll pull it off." Yugo argued turning to the duel. "I just know it."

"If you want to be disappointed that's your choice Yugo." Serena admitted. "But this duel is over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I guess it's over isn't it Yuzu?" Yuya asked with a smile. "It was a great match though."

Yuzu drew her card only for her eyes to widen as she smiled. "Yeah, it was a great match. One that I just won."

Yuya blinked in confusion hearing that. "Yuzu you don't have the cards to win. You need at least two cards for Bloom Diva and you only have one."

"Actually Yuya, I have something new." Yuzu smiled. "I activate the spell card Ostinato, and this lets me use two monsters in my deck for a Fusion Summon, and at the end of my turn the monsters I used for the Fusion get summoned back from my graveyard."

Yuya's eyes widened in shock hearing that Yuzu had a card that worked like Masumi's Brilliant Fusion. "When did you get that?"

"I picked it up a little bit after you and Rin got married Yuya." Yuzu smiled. "Now then I'll fuse Soprano the Melodious Songstress with Mozartz the Melodious Diva. Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

As Yuzu said that her two monsters appeared before entering the Fusion Vortex as her ace monster appeared.

Yuya stared in shock before looking around only to smile and shake his head as he noticed there weren't any Action Cards close enough. "You win Yuzu."

"Thanks Yuya, it was a great match. Now Bloom Diva attack Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuzu declared as she won the match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were amazing Yuzu; I knew you could pull it off." Yugo smiled. "You're an awesome duelist."

"I have to admit I didn't expect you to win." Serena admitted before smiling. "Great job."

"Thanks." Yuzu smiled before pausing. "Wait, was Yugo the only one who thought I would win the duel?"

"To be honest, he was." Rin answered. "None of us thought you'd be able to beat Rune-Eyes but Yugo was insistent that you'd pull off a miracle."

Yuzu smiled. "Well thank you Yugo, that was sweet of you."

Yuri suddenly smirked. "So since Yugo was the only one to believe in you does that warrant a thank you date?"

"Huh, wait what do you mean?" Yuzu asked with a blush. "Shouldn't we all go and celebrate the great match?"

"Weren't you listening Yuzu, Yugo was the only one who supported you. In fact, he's been the one to support you more than anybody else… well, maybe not more than Yuya but we both know he's taken already." Serena teased as Yuya took Rin's hand and they smiled.

"That's… I mean well…" Yuzu started only to glance at Yugo who was smiling gently before she just nodded. "Alright."

"Of course, that's for later." Yuri pointed out. "Right now we should all try and spend some time together."

"That sounds great to me." Ruri smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, I'll admit it that wasn't exactly my crowning moment." Yugo admitted. "Though can you guys really blame me, I mean think about it all I had to go on was a face."

"That's true, but there were two of them there and you didn't even take a minute to listen Yugo." Ruri mentioned.

"Well you can't really put all of the blame on him." Yuzu pointed out. "After all not only had he already met Yuto and dueled him but there was also Zarc's influence to think about. When you think about it that way it makes some sense."

"Well I guess, but Yugo does jump to conclusions a lot more often than other people." Rin laughed. "Though his heart is in the right place."

"That's definitely true." Yuya agreed.

"Well, if we're done reminding Yugo of his wonderful idea of attacking Yuto what do you guys think we should do now?" Yuri inquired. "I'd suggest dueling but with how often we do that I have a subtle feeling you'd prefer something else."

"Yeah, that's probably true." Serena smiled. "Well, it's a beautiful day so how about we spend a little time dancing?"

"You know, I had a feeling you'd suggest that." Yuto laughed. "It sounds good to me."

"That might be fun, plus it's an excuse to dance with my husband." Rin smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing, well wife but the point stands." Yuya said before taking Rin's hand.

"Well, that settles that." Ruri mentioned as the others joined Yuya, Rin, Serena, and Yuto as they all started to dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Why am I so nervous all of a sudden, Yugo's been nothing but kind and supportive of all of us and yet I can't help but feel worried about what might happen.' Yuzu thought nervously before the doorbell rang. "One second."

Taking a deep breath Yuzu walked downstairs before opening the door to let Yugo in only for her eyes to widen seeing him in a white suit.

"Wow, you look incredible Yuzu." Yugo smiled warmly. "Dark red looks really nice on you."

Yuzu blushed at the compliment before smiling. "Thank you Yugo, do you think it's appropriate for our dinner date?"

"Definitely, actually Rin suggested a seafood restaurant. Does that sound good to you?" Yugo inquired.

"It sounds amazing." Yuzu smiled. "Are we riding there?"

Yugo laughed hearing that before offering his arm. "Not this time, but it isn't that far from here."

"A seafood restaurant in the Pendulum Dimension, wait I think I know the place you're talking about." Yuzu admitted as she took Yugo's arm. "It's kind of fancy though."

"Yeah, Rin said it was pretty fancy. Then again, that probably means it's a good choice for dinner, right Yuzu?" Yugo inquired.

"You have a pretty good point Yugo." Yuzu nodded before smiling. "Shall we?"

Yugo smiled back as the two of them walked to the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuzu, do you mind if I ask you something?" Yugo inquired as they waited for their food. "It's kind of been on my mind for a while."

"Huh, sure." Yuzu replied. "Is something wrong?"

Yugo smiled and shook his head. "Well, kind of. I was just wondering; do you ever regret what happened?"

Yuzu frowned hearing that. "You mean the war, and everything that happened because of it… because of me and the others."

"It wasn't just you, we weren't exactly guilt free either but yeah… true a lot of good things ended up happening once it ended, Yuya and Rin for example. Plus I think Yuri and Ruri are starting to spend more time together." Yugo smiled. "Still… memories don't just disappear overnight."

'Yugo.' Yuzu thought sadly before taking his hand. "That's true, they don't. Some memories never disappear, some things just…"

"I failed Yuzu, in so many ways." Yugo admitted sadly. "I couldn't protect you during the Friendship Cup, I failed Rin when that bug was controlling her, and I lost to Yuri when I couldn't afford to."

Yuzu just looked down hearing that before the food arrived and she smiled gently. "You did safe us though, if it wasn't for you helping Yuya the eight of us wouldn't be here right now."

"You mean Clear Wing, don't you?" Yugo asked. "Yeah I guess in a way Yuya managed to beat Yuri because he had my dragon by his side."

"Exactly, without you and Clear Wing Yuya would have lost and then… maybe things would have ended differently. You saved everyone Yugo." Yuzu told him kindly.

Yugo smiled hearing that. "Yeah, I guess you have a point. Thanks Yuzu, that means a lot."

Yuzu smiled gently as the two of them enjoyed their meal together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, is miss Hiiragi spoken for now?" Serena asked in a teasing tone.

"Yugo's really nice, and I had an incredible time especially after dinner." Yuzu smiled before her eyes widened. "I mean he was a perfect gentleman and after dinner we spent some time talking at the river."

"That sounds pretty romantic to me, mind if we ask what you two were talking about?" Ruri inquired.

Yuzu looked down. "The Dimensional War, and what happened to me during my match in the Friendship Cup."

"Yuzu… what happened?" Rin asked nervously. "I know the tournament is tough but…"

"I nearly died." Yuzu answered quietly while Serena gently embraced her.

"What?" Rin questioned in disbelief. "Are you ok?"

"It was a long time ago, a spy from the Fusion Dimension named Jean-Michel Roget managed to infiltrate your dimension and he had a robot puppet competing." Serena explained. "Yuzu had to duel it in the second round and nearly won before it managed to beat her in one hit but..."

Ruri and Rin both turned to Yuzu nervously and saw she was trembling slightly before swallowing.

"I tried to get an Action Card to save myself… but he crashed his Duel Runner into mine and sent me flying into a building… where my runner blew up and I lost consciousness." Yuzu explained.

Ruri gasped in horror while Rin looked down. "How can people like that exist?"

"Who knows, the important thing is he's gone and Yuzu's ok." Serena pointed out as Ruri hugged Yuzu. "Plus, as bad as that was things are looking up now, so we shouldn't worry too much about the past."

Yuzu smiled gently as she hugged Ruri and nodded. "You have a point Serena. We all have the future to look forward to… like tomorrow."

That got her counterparts attention as Serena, RIn, and Ruri all turned to Yuzu.

"Tomorrow, what's going on tomorrow?" Rin inquired curiously.

Yuzu could only smile as she looked up. "Yugo and I are going on another date. There's a movie coming out and we decided to see it together."

"A romantic movie?" Ruri asked mischievously causing Yuzu to blush slightly.

"Well… actually yeah, it is." Yuzu admitted. "Whispers of Roses."

"Whispers of Roses, I think I've heard of that one." Serena mentioned. "It's about the ghost who sings in the garden who ends up falling in love right?"

"Yeah, you guys don't think it's a bad choice, do you?" Yuzu inquired uncertainly. "I thought since it's supposed to be about letting the past go and looking forward to a beautiful future it might…"

"Help Yugo get past what happened and see that the two of you have a future together." Rin finished. "I think that's incredibly sweet Yuzu."

Yuzu smiled hearing that before her eyes widened and she blushed. "Well I mean I didn't suggest it because…"

"Yuzu, you and Yugo had an incredible time together. Would it really be that awful if you were falling in love with him?" Serena asked causing Yuzu to look away uncertainly. "I know it doesn't make sense and Yugo definitely seems to have a one-track mind. Believe me I know that really well. Especially after our match in the Friendship Cup, but he cares about you a lot."

Yuzu just looked down hearing that. 'Is she right, Yugo's a good person but… I just don't know.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuzu was getting ready to head to the movie theater when the doorbell rang.

"Huh, one second." Yuzu called before going downstairs and opening the door revealing Yugo. "Yugo, what are you doing here? The movie doesn't start for an hour."

"I know, but actually I was hoping we could talk before going to see it." Yugo admitted uncertainly. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course you can." Yuzu nodded before stepping back to let Yugo in. "Is everything alright?"

Yugo paused before looking down. "I'm not about to lie to you Yuzu, no it isn't."

'Yugo…' Yuzu thought before taking his hand. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"That's actually why I came here… I can't get everything that happened out of my head." Yugo told her. "Not being fast enough to keep Rin safe when Yuri kidnapped her… attacking Yuto and tearing him from his friends and family… forcing you to enter the Friendship Cup in Rin's place and then just having to watch when…"

Yuzu just embraced Yugo causing him to stop and just start crying in her arms.

"It's alright Yugo." Yuzu whispered gently. "A lot of terrible things happened but it's all ok now."

Yugo closed his eyes. "Yuzu… thank you."

Yuzu just smiled gently as she held Yugo for a few minutes before he wiped his eyes. "Sorry about that… I guess after our conversation I just…"

"I understand completely." Yuzu interjected before smiling. "So are you sure you want to stay here and not see the movie?"

Yugo couldn't help but chuckle at that before smiling. "Well, if you want to go and see the movie with me I wouldn't object. What's it called again?"

"Whispers of Roses." Yuzu answered as she hugged Yugo again. "I know things were bad before but they'll be ok now."

"Yeah… you're right." Yugo smiled as he hugged her back. "Thank you Yuzu, for everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugo gently held Yuzu as they walked out of the theater while she wiped her eyes and smiled.

"That was just so beautiful, I didn't think it would end like that." Yuzu choked out. "It was so touching but so sad."

"Yeah, I can't remember the last movie that made me cry like that… in fact, I can't remember the last time I saw a movie in the theater." Yugo agreed only to suddenly look down. "Why them?"

"Yugo?" Yuzu asked in surprise.

"It isn't fair, they did everything right to be together. He made so many sacrifices so she would be ok and then in the end nothing mattered and… and…" Yugo trailed off as he started crying. "I'm sorry Yuzu."

"It's alright Yugo, I understand completely." Yuzu smiled. "It was just emotional, but actually it made me realize something. We're all really lucky, aren't we?"

Yugo blinked for a few seconds before smiling. "Yeah, you're right, I hadn't thought about it but we really are and…"

He looked down suddenly as Yuzu noticed a faint blush appear on his face.

"Yugo?" Yuzu inquired uncertainly. "Is everything alright? Do you want to talk about something?"

"The others probably think we'll start dating just because Yuya and Rin did, won't they?" Yugo guessed before frowning.

"Well, Serena and the others think we could end up together and to be honest ever since our first date I've been wondering about that myself." Yuzu revealed.

Yugo's eyes widened in shock hearing that. "You mean… but shouldn't it be how we feel and not just because they tell us it would make sense?"

Yuzu smiled and kissed Yugo gently. "Well, you're one of the most caring people I know so that's definitely a good start. Plus, on top of that you definitely wear your heart on your sleeve."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Yugo pouted causing Yuzu to laugh.

"It isn't a bad thing Yugo." Yuzu smiled. "It shows just how much you really care about your friends."

"Of course I care about my friends." Yugo agreed instantly. "There's Rin, Yuya, Yuto, Ruri, Serena, Yuri, and of course you Yu…"

Yugo suddenly paused before looking away as Yuzu frowned.

"Yugo, what's wrong?" Yuzu asked uncertainly. "If something's bothering you please tell me."

"I guess I still feel responsible for everything that happened to you Yuzu. I didn't know someone like Sergey would be competing… and then I wasn't able to keep Duel Academy from taking you or Rin." Yugo frowned. "I just messed up."

"You have to stop saying things like that Yugo, I don't blame you for any of that and neither does Rin." Yuzu told him only for her eyes to widen. "Wait, Yugo are you still upset about those things because… you feel you put the person you love in danger?"

Yugo didn't say anything for a few seconds before hugging Yuzu and gently kissing her. "I thought I loved Rin. Even now she's one of my closest friends in the entire world, but maybe I never did love her… maybe the person I did fall in love with was you, and it just took me a while to realize it."

"Yugo… are you sure?" Yuzu asked hesitantly. "I mean…"

"I'm sure Yuzu." Yugo interrupted before just kissing her gently. "I was so caught up in what was going on during the tournament and trying to find my closest friend I didn't take the time to realize just how terrified I was when Sergey… and then when I saw you again and you were alive…"

Yuzu felt her eyes tearing up slightly before she smiled. "I don't know what to say Yugo, but I think… maybe I've been falling in love with you too."

The two of them just shared another loving embrace before walking off together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I could have told you that Yugo, you've always been more like a brother to me than anything else." Rin smiled after hearing about his confession to Yuzu. "Though I'm happy for the two of you."

"That means a lot Rin, thanks." Yugo said only to frown. "Do you think I'll ever forgive myself for messing up so many times?"

Rin frowned and gently hugged Yugo. "You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened Yugo, back then Yuri was stronger than you and it was my fault for not having my Duel Disc. Plus what happened to Yuzu in the Friendship Cup was terrible but if you hadn't signed her up she wouldn't have been able to warn Yuya about Roget and who knows how our home would be right now."

Yugo just nodded slowly in understanding. "I guess you have a point, but it doesn't change the fact that I nearly got her killed and then I stupidly challenged Yuri and lost… and if that wasn't bad enough that's the entire reason Yuya's dad was beaten and why Zarc came back."

"Maybe, but think about it another way Yugo." Rin reminded him. "If Zarc never came back he and Ray wouldn't have been able to bring all of us back and then Yuzu, Serena, Ruri, and I would be gone forever."

Yugo couldn't help himself as he smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that."

"Exactly, there were a lot of things we wish could have ended up differently but the key is to remember they ended up alright." Rin mentioned before smiling. "Plus, if they didn't end up this day I might have never met Yuya and you wouldn't have met Yuzu."

Suddenly Yugo's eyes widened. "I completely forgot!"

"Yugo?" Rin inquired hesitantly. "Is something wrong?"

"I promised Yuri I would go see him today, he sounded really nervous which coming from him it's definitely something serious." Yugo explained while getting on his Duel Runner. "I'll see you later Rin."

Rin just smiled as Yugo raced off before walking over to call Yuya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is he?" Yuri questioned as he looked around uncertainly. "I told him I needed to talk with him but this…"

Yuri's thoughts were interrupted as Yugo raced up on his Duel Runner.

"Sorry, I was talking with Rin about something. Are you alright?" Yugo asked only for Yuri to glare at him before frowning.

"Not in the slightest, they've finished going over the information related to the war." Yuri explained causing Yugo's eyes to widen.

"Wait, don't tell me they're talking about blaming you for what happened. Yeah you kidnapped Rin and Ruri but you were only following orders and Zarc's influence was still…" Yugo started only for Yuri to shake his head.

"You're being unusually optimistic Yugo but…" Yuri started only to pause. "What the, all of you?'

Yugo turned to see Rin, Yuya, Yuzu, Serena, Yuto, and Ruri walking up to them.

"Huh, what are you guys doing here?" Yugo asked in shock.

"Serena told us what was going on and we came to see you." Yuzu answered.

"It's more than that Yuri, we told the residents of the Xyz Dimension everything that happened and well… they're not exactly happy about it but they're willing to forgive you all." Ruri revealed causing his eyes to widen in disbelief.

"What?" Yuri questioned. "Are you serious?"

"She's serious Yuri, though it's going to take time for a more positive relationship to develop between our Dimensions." Yuto answered.

Yuri just stared at them in shock before smiling softly. "You all are completely insane you know that?"

"Maybe, but since we just shared some great news why don't we celebrate?" Yuya suggested with a smile.

"That sounds perfect." Rin smiled as she kissed him. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

Yugo shrugged before looking up thoughtfully only for Yuzu to smile.

"We could always go with our normal plan, head to the park and then have some matches." Yuzu suggested.

Yugo smiled. "That sounds like a plan to me, though how about a Battle Royale this time?"

"A Battle Royale, all eight of us at the same time? That could be fun." Rin smiled.

"I feel the same way." Yuya smiled as Yuzu and Yugo exchanged a small glance and smiled themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You lose Yuzu, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's special ability will take half of Bloom Prima's attack points." Yuto reminded her.

"Not quite Yuto, your dragon isn't the only one with a special ability and thanks to Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Yuzu isn't going anywhere." Yugo countered as his dragon destroyed Yuto's.

"Thanks Yugo." Yuzu smiled. "Looks like you're the one who's about to lose Yuto."

Yuto just smiled and shook his head. "I guess so, I end my turn."

"Which means it's mine, no hard feelings Yuto?" Yuzu asked as he smiled. "Ok, Bloom Prima attack Yuto directly."

Her monster nodded as it sang and the notes struck Yuto dropping his points to zero.

"So it's down to those two huh, somehow that doesn't surprise me." Yuya laughed.

"You have a point." Rin smiled as they turned to watch the end of the duel.

"Sorry Yuzu, but I have the trap card Urgent Tuning, this lets me tune Clear Wing with Red-Eyed Dice in order to perform a Synchro Summon." Yugo smiled. "Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Yuzu just smiled seeing that. "Sorry Yugo, but I have Pianissimo to lower Crystal Wing's attack points to 100. He can't be destroyed in battle but with only 2400 life points this is the end."

Yugo's eyes widened in shock hearing that before his evolved dragon was destroyed by Bloom Prima only to smile and hug her. "You did awesome Yuzu."

Yuzu smiled and hugged Yugo back. "Thanks, I couldn't have pulled that off without your help."

Yuya, Yuto, Yuri, Rin, Serena, and Ruri all smiled seeing that.

Suddenly Yugo looked down again causing Yuzu to frown and kiss his cheek.

"Do I really deserve someone as kind and just… incredible as you Yuzu? I…" Yugo started only for Yuzu to place her hands on his shoulders.

"Yugo, what happened in the past was terrible but you can't let it control your future." Yuzu told him before kissing him gently. "I love you, it's that simple."

"You heard her Yugo, and to be honest after everything we went through we all deserve to be happy." Rin smiled.

Yugo turned to Rin before tearing up and embracing Yuzu. "Yuzu, thank you."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you Yugo." Yuzu smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few days since then and Yugo was currently in the Fusion Dimension spending some time with Yuri and Serena.

"So what do we owe the visit?" Yuri inquired with a smirk. "Have you come for a rematch?"

Yugo frowned. "Not really, I wanted to spend some time with you guys and well…" Yugo started before trailing off.

"Yugo, is everything alright?" Serena asked. "You know Yuzu cares about you and the two of you love each other, right?"

Yugo nodded. "Yeah, I love Yuzu and I was planning on getting her some flowers before we go out to dinner tonight but when I looked at the roses all I could think of is how they'd bring up painful memories for both of us."

"You mean because of their thorns." Serena noted. "That makes some sense, though I don't think she'd associate roses from you with what happened."

"Maybe not, but I don't want to risk it." Yugo admitted only for Yuri to smirk.

"So you need my help, I suppose I could suggest something for you." Yuri offered. "Give me a few minutes."

With that Yuri walked off leaving Yugo and Serena alone.

"We can trust him with this right?" Yugo asked uncertainly. "I mean, none of us know flowers better than Yuri."

"You're right about that." Serena agreed with a smile only to look up thoughtfully. "Then again, we shouldn't really be that surprised."

Yugo couldn't help but laugh. "True, his deck was kind of a giveaway."

Serena chuckled at that herself before smirking. "How about a rematch while we wait for Yuri?"

"Sounds good to me, just don't forget who won that duel." Yugo mentioned as they activated their duel discs.

"We'll see, I know to expect your dragon this time Yugo." Serena smirked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good match Serena, but just like last time Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon will attack Lunalight Leo Dancer, gain her attack points, and finish you off." Yugo declared.

Serena frowned seeing that as her monster shattered and her life points dropped to zero while Yuri walked up with a bouquet of flowers.

"So Yugo beat you then?" Yuri smirked.

Serena and Yugo turned to him as Serena nodded only to draw her top card. "Of course, it had to be the very next card. Well maybe I can use it next time."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Yugo smiled before his eyes widened. "Whoa, those are beautiful."

"They're tulips, not quite as romantic as roses but they should work." Yuri mentioned.

"Yeah, these are perfect, thanks a lot Yuri." Yugo smiled. "Well, I should get going. I'll see you guys later."

"See you Yugo.' Serena smiled as Yugo walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There she is, hey Yuzu!" Yugo called walking up to her.

Yuzu turned only for her eyes to widen. "Yugo, are those for me?"

"Yeah, I had to ask Yuri what kind would be nice and he suggested these tulips. I'm not exactly good at picking flowers." Yugo admitted. "But I thought you deserved some."

Yuzu smiled hearing that before taking the bouquet. "They're beautiful, thank you Yugo."

She gently kissed his cheek after saying that before going inside to get the flowers in a vase.

Yugo put his hand on his cheek before smiling. 'That's it, I definitely have to get one and ask her.'

A few minutes later Yuzu walked back out with a smile. "Well, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am." Yugo nodded before smiling and offering Yuzu his arm. "Shall we?"

"You're quite the gentleman." Yuzu smiled taking his arm before pausing. "Yugo, if I ask you something do you promise to tell me the truth?"

"Yeah, is something wrong Yuzu? Can I help?" Yugo asked her.

Yuzu smiled. "It's nothing like that, I was just thinking. Have you ever thought the two of us might consider getting married?"

Yugo's eyes widened hearing that as he swallowed nervously. "Actually, yeah. I really enjoy our time together and I'd be lying if I said it hadn't occurred to me. I just don't know what would be the right time or place."

Yuzu nodded in understanding before kissing him. "Well, at least we're in agreement. Whenever you think is right, I know what my answer will be."

Yugo just smiled gently as he kissed her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, really?" Rin asked in shock. "So basically you both want to get married you're just waiting for Yugo to officially ask you."

Yuzu nodded. "That pretty much sums it up, but to be honest I'm a little scared."

"That makes sense, it's a life changing experience and nothing can prepare you for it." Yuya admitted. "Though you love Yugo, and he loves you so I'm pretty sure it'll be ok."

Yuzu looked down. "I hope so, but I feel like we're doing everything out of order and it's been a week since then and I haven't heard anything from him."

Rin just smiled. "If I know Yugo, he's got three things on his mind right now Yuzu. Preparing to try and defeat Jack Atlas, figuring out how to get money, and trying to come up with the perfect time and place to officially ask you that life-changing question."

Yuzu couldn't help but smile. "You're probably right Rin."

Suddenly her duel disc started to beep.

"I bet that's Yugo now." Yuya mentioned while Yuzu checked her duel disc.

"You're right Yuya." Yuzu nodded before pressing the button. "Yugo?"

"Sorry I haven't been around much but I had to take care of a few things." Yugo admitted. "Do you think we could meet up somewhere in a little bit?"

"Sure, of course we can." Yuzu smiled. "Where did you want to meet up?"

"Could we meet at You Show in ten minutes?" Yugo requested.

"That sounds great, I'll see you there." Yuzu mentioned before hanging up. "I guess I should head over and wait for him."

"Alright, see you later Yuzu." Rin smiled as Yuzu walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuzu, sorry." Yugo called racing up on his Duel Runner. "Did I keep you waiting?"

Yuzu turned before smiling. "No, I've only been here for a minute. What did you want to talk about?"

Yugo smiled gently. "Well, I've been helping out a lot of people in the Synchro Dimension and practicing my skills so I could take down Jack."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Yuzu laughed. "You'll pull it off though, you're a great duelist."

"Thanks." Yugo smiled before pausing. "But actually, that isn't the only reason I wanted to see you. The thing is, I was trying to figure out the best way to ask."

As he said that Yugo reached into a compartment in his Duel Runner and took out a small dark red box.

Yuzu's eyes widened in shock seeing the box. "Yugo… is that what I think it is?"

Yugo just gently kissed Yuzu before opening the box revealing a diamond ring. "We both said we were considering it, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't trying to find the perfect one to ask you with. Yuzu Hiiragi, will you marry me?"

"Yugo… you already know my answer is yes." Yuzu smiled before embracing him.

Yugo held her before pausing and gently picking up the ring. "May I?"

Yuzu just smiled as Yugo gently took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the person in front of me." Yugo smiled before kissing Yuzu gently only to suddenly look away and frown.

"Yugo?" Yuzu asked. "What's wrong, you know you can tell me."

"I'm supposed to try and duel Jack in a few days… but I don't want you to be there Yuzu." Yugo admitted before embracing her. "I love you, so don't think it has anything do with that. It's just after everything that happened to you I…"

Yuzu just smiled before kissing Yugo again. "It'll be ok, they're gone and I want to be there to support you."

"But Yuzu… you nearly died and then…" Yugo started before Yuzu frowned.

"It'll be ok Yugo, I promise." she told him. "You don't have to worry."

Yugo met Yuzu's eyes before smiling gently. "Yeah, you're probably right, thanks Yuzu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later Yuzu, Rin, and Yuya all met up in the Synchro Dimension in order to watch the match and support Yugo. Unfortunately, things hadn't been going well for him so far.

"This is really bad, Yugo's barely able to keep his defenses up." Yuya mentioned. "He needs a miracle to get past Jack now."

"Yugo can pull it off, he just needs to stay calm and not panic." Rin mentioned.

"You're right." Yuzu smiled before closing her eyes. 'Yugo, I know you'll pull it off.'

At that moment Yugo and Jack raced past them.

"My move Jack, and it's my last chance to turn things around." Yugo declared drawing his card.

"Then for your sake I hope you make it interesting Yugo." Jack stated. "My Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend is waiting for your final move!"

Yugo looked at his card and smiled. "Nice, I activate the spell card Speed Recovery. So now I can bring out Hi-Speedroid Chanbara from my graveyard!"

"That monster is too weak Yugo." Jack told him.

"Actually you're wrong Jack. There's a lot more to my move than you've seen, see if I have a Wind Monster in play I'm allowed to call on Speedroid Taketomborg!" Yugo stated summoning his monster. "Now next up is Taketomborg's special ability."

"What, a special ability?" Jack questioned in shock.

'You heard right Jack, by sacrificing Taketomborg I can bring out a tuner from my deck, specifically my Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice." Yugo grinned as his tuner appeared. "Now, level three Tri-Eyed Dice tune with level five Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!"

Jack's eyes widened in shock seeing that.

"Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo chanted as his evolved dragon appeared roaring opposite jack's.

"That's it, with Crystal Wing's special ability the duel's over." Rin smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Yuzu agreed with her own smile. "He pulled it off."

"Alright Jack, time to put an end to our duel. Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon attacks Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend, and thanks to his ability if he battles a monster that's at least level five he gains that monster's attack points." Yugo grinned as his dragon destroyed Jack's ending the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You did amazing Yugo." Yuzu smiled.

"Thanks, it was one of the hardest duels of my life but I managed to pull off a win." Yugo grinned.

"Well you've proposed to Yuzu, and beaten Jack Atlas in a duel so what's next?" Yuya inquired.

Yugo smiled as he hugged his fiancée. "Well, I was thinking of celebrating by taking Yuzu out for dinner, plus we need to figure out some more details."

Rin nodded in understanding. "You mean for the wedding."

"Yeah, there's still a lot to do before the actual day." Yuzu explained.

"In that case don't let us keep you. Enjoy your celebration dinner." Yuya smiled.

"Thanks Yuya." Yuzu smiled before turning to Yugo. "Do you mind if I head back home to get ready?"

"No problem, I was planning on doing the same thing." Yugo admitted. "See you in a little bit Yuzu."

With that Yugo raced off as Yuzu smiled. "Do you mind helping me get ready Rin?"

"No problem." Rin smiled. "You and Yugo should have a nice night out."

"She's right." Yuya nodded in agreement.

Yuzu smiled. "Thanks you guys. That means a lot."

With that the three of them started heading back to the Pendulum Dimension.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuzu, do you mind if I ask you something?" Yuya inquired as he waited with Rin for her to try on a dress.

"No, is everything alright Yuya?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"No, it's nothing like that Yuzu." Yuya smiled. "I'm with one of my closest friends in the world and the girl I love most so I'm definitely ok."

"What, I'm not your best friend?" Rin fake pouted before smiling and kissing his cheek.

Yuya smiled at that.

"Well then what did you want to ask Yuya?" Yuzu inquired before walking out in a dark red dress.

"I was just wondering if you and Yugo ever just rode together." Yuya explained. "It's something Rin and I do sometimes."

"Oh, actually no we haven't." Yuzu answered. "That might actually be fun."

"It's definitely fun, there's nothing quite like riding together with the person you love." Rin smiled. "Though, I don't think that's the best dress."

"I kind of agree." Yuya admitted.

"Alright, give me a minute." Yuzu told them before looking in the closet for another dress. "I have another red one."

"It's worth a try." Rin mentioned before turning to Yuya and smiling.

A few minutes later Yuzu came out in the second dress before smiling. "Yeah, I think this one is a lot better."

"It definitely is." Rin smiled. "You look amazing."

"Well, I guess I should head to meet up with Yugo." Yuzu smiled. "Thanks you guys."

"No problem Yuzu." Yuya smiled. "Have a great time."

Yuzu smiled before walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maybe sometime in Spring?" Yugo suggested. "It'll be nice and warm then."

Yuzu closed her eyes in thought before smiling. "I think that sounds perfect Yugo."

"Well, I know one thing that'll definitely make it perfect." Yugo smiled before kissing Yuzu. "I'll be getting married to an incredible woman."

Yuzu smiled at that before kissing Yugo back. "I could say the same thing, well, an amazing husband instead of an incredible wife."

The two of them laughed at that before Yugo closed his eyes. "Yuzu… do you remember the movie?"

"Huh?" Yuzu asked hearing that before smiling. "Wait a second, are you thinking of that scene?"

"Yeah, it was a really romantic scene… the song and the dance were so beautiful and I just thought maybe we could have it play during the wedding." Yugo explained.

Yuzu smiled. "I think that would be amazing Yugo. Do you remember what the song was called?"

"I don't know, but we can look it up." Yugo suggested. "Do you think it fits?"

Yuzu smiled gently before kissing Yugo again. "I think it fits perfectly."

"A perfect song for a perfect wedding… well, I think it'll be perfect." Yugo smiled as he embraced his fiancée.

"So do I Yugo." Yuzu nodded with a smile before closing her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it, isn't it?" Yugo asked anxiously. "By the end of the day I'll be married to Yuzu."

"That's right." Yuya nodded with a smile. "Are you feeling alright Yugo?"

"I wonder Yuya, he's been adjusting his collar for the past twenty minutes and he's clearly stressed about the whole thing." Yuri pointed out before frowning. "Still, you're lucky Yugo."

"Well yeah, I'm lucky but…" Yugo started only for Yuto to shake his head.

"That isn't what he meant. Well not entirely." Yuto clarified. "Not only are you about to get married to the person you love but you know that two of your best friends have gotten married too and will be there for you both."

Yugo paused to take that in before nodding. "Yeah, you have a point. It's still terrifying though."

Yuya smiled gently. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It can be a terrifying experience but it's definitely more than worth it."

Yugo couldn't help but smile hearing that.

"Looks like that calmed you down a little bit, so are you ready to head down and become a married man?" Yuto asked with a smile.

"Based on that look in his eye I would guess he probably is." Yuri mentioned.

Yugo grinned. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go you guys."

Yuya, Yuto, and Yuri all nodded before the four of them headed down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It'll be alright Yuzu; I promise everything will be ok." Rin smiled as she gently took Yuzu's hands. "Getting married is scary, you all saw how I was acting but it's completely worth it."

Yuzu nodded slightly. "I know, but my heart feels like it's beating out of my chest and I'm half afraid I'll pass out in the middle of the ceremony. I can't calm down."

"Yuzu, close your eyes and take a deep breath ok?" Ruri requested.

"Ok, I'll try." Yuzu mentioned as she closed her eyes before taking a few slow breaths.

"Are you starting to feel a little calmer Yuzu?" Ruri asked.

"A little, but I'm still really worried. This is one of the biggest decisions of my life." Yuzu admitted. "It's… I don't even know."

"You're feeling overwhelmed, this is a huge day for both of you and it's a lot to take in." Rin mentioned before hugging her. "It'll be ok, I promise everything will work out."

"She's right Yuzu." Serena added with a gentle smile.

"Do you need a few more minutes?" Ruri asked gently before Yuzu nodded.

"Alright, whenever you're ready Yuzu." Serena told her calmly.

"Actually… I think we should go down now, before I start overthinking things again." Yuzu told them.

"If you're sure Yuzu." Rin smiled.

Yuzu closed her eyes before nodding as the four of them headed down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is she you guys?" Yugo asked uncertainly. "Do you think something happened, should we go and look for her or…"

"Yugo, calm down." Yuto told him. "She's probably just anxious like you were, give her a little time."

"He's right Yugo." Yuya added just before Rin, Ruri, and Serena walked into the room and took their places. "See, everything's fine."

Yugo nodded at that before the music started playing and Yuzu appeared at the entrance to the room in an elegant white wedding dress.

"She's… wow." Yugo whispered as Yuzu walked up to take her place next to him. "You look amazing Yuzu… just incredible."

Yuzu blushed slightly at that before smiling. "Thank you Yugo."

Yugo smiled before gently taking Yuzu's hand as a man in a white robe approached them.

"We are gathered here today for the joining of Yuzu Hiiragi, and Yugo in holy matrimony." the man in the white robe stated calmly. "Before we begin do the bride or groom have anything they would like to say?"

Yugo and Yuzu exchanged a brief glance before smiling.

"No, we don't have anything to say." Yugo smiled.

The man in the white robe nodded hearing that. "I see, and does anyone have any reason these two should not be wed?""

Everyone in the room looked around only to see nobody moving to raise any objectiosn.

"Doesn't look like it to me." Yuzu smiled.

"Me either." Yugo agreed with his own smile causing the man in the white robe to nod.

"I see, then do you Yugo take Yuzu to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the man in the white robe asked calmly.

"I do." Yugo answered calmly.

The man in the white robe nodded at that before turning to Yuzu. "And do you Yuzu, take Yugo to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Yuzu closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes, I do."

"I see, then may we please have the rings?" the man in the white robe requested as a young girl walked up with them. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Yugo and Yuzu turned to each other before embracing and sharing a loving kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, daddy can go super-fast." smiled a blonde boy as Yugo raced past on his Duel Runner. "Do you think he can teach me to ride like him mommy?"

Yuzu smiled before picking her son up. "I think daddy can help you with that Max."

Max smiled happily hearing that. "Yeah, riding is really fun."

"It sure is, and maybe if you're a good boy we can ride together when daddy gets home." Yuzu offered. "That is, if you don't mind taking your bicycle to the park."

Max smiled just as Yugo raced up to them.

"You two look happy." Yugo smiled before giving Max a hug. "Can you tell me what I missed?"

"It's nothing like that Yugo, Max and I were watching you race around on your Duel Runner and he wanted to know if you could teach him how to ride." Yuzu explained with a smile.

Yugo smiled hearing that. "Of course I can teach you Max."

"Thank you daddy." Max smiled happily.

"You know, it's not what I expected all those years ago, but I wouldn't change our life for anything." Yuzu smiled before kissing Yugo's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Yuzu." Yugo smiled gently.

(There we go, Yugo and Yuzu. Honestly I've been feeling these have been getting less and less well written as I've gone but who knows, they've been fun to write at the very least. That concludes the third set, but the next one might not be what you expect. Hopefully you enjoy it and also what's coming next. See you then.)


End file.
